Sleeter
Description The Sleeter is the tower that players are given for beating the Winter Event. It fires 3 projectiles at enemies within its range that temporarily freezes and slows enemies down. However, it will not attack a target if it already has a status effect, such as fire from a Flamethrower. It can target Camouflaged Enemies at level 1, but will not target Ices and Shards found in the Winter Event of 2018. Upgrades Permafrost ($650) * Slows zombies 20% forever unless the zombie slowed is attacked by a Flamethrower and or Hallowboomer. * Cosmetic: Gives the Sleeter a pair of gloves. * Sell price changes to $675. Radio ($650) * Slightly increases range. * Cosmetic: Gives the Sleeter headphones. * Presumed to grant the Sleeter hidden detection ** (The Sleeter can see Hiddens at level 1 by a bug as the lvl 3 upgrade is supposed to grant hidden detection) * Sell price changes to $1000. Arctic Gorilla ($4200) * Increases burst from 3 shots to 5 shots. * Increase damage from 1 to 2 per shot. * Increases freezing time (+1s, slighty increase for bosses) * Cosmetics: Gives the Sleeter sleeves and a headset, and slightly changes the Sleeter's jacket. * Sell price changed to $3100. Subzero Hero ($12,000) * Increases damage from 2 to 4 per shot. * Increases firerate. * Increases range. * The slow effect now slows zombies by 50%. * Cosmetics: The Sleeter gets a chaingun-like weapon which he hip-fires like Commando, a different helmet, and has it's outfit color changed to dark blue. There are two helmets on his back resembling that of the Frosty and the Titan. * Sell price changed to $9100. Total Cost: $17500 Tactics * The Sleeter won't attack zombies if they are burning. It is ineffective to place Sleeters near Flamethrowers or Hallowboomers. *The Sleeter can freeze Guardians for a long time, stalling them and allow other towers to deal damage. *The Sleeter cannot freeze the Void and Boss4, but can slow them down permanently. *Because it can freeze Camouflaged Enemies even at level 1 and slow them at level 2, it is a very good early tower against them. *A max level Sleeter with a lvl 4 DJ and the Commander's Call to Arms ability supporting it can stop several of Boss3s for few seconds to buy more time for other towers. Trivia * The Sleeter was named after a type of precipitation, "sleet". * The Sleeter appeared on the title screen of the game during the Winter Event. * The Sleeter is the second tower to ignore certain types of zombies and the first tower, along with the Cryo-Gunner, that heals certain enemies. * This tower is the 6th to have a unique A.I. behind Flamethrower Phaser, Aviator, Soldier and Hallowboomer. * The Sleeter appears in place of the "Railgun Sign" in the lobby section, underneath the Sleeter are the words: "NEW SLEETER TOWER! Freeze them!" during the Winter Event. * Exploiters managed to gain access to the files of the game's map, and this tower appears to have replaced an older concept, the "Icethrower". Little information is known about the Icethrower. It appears to be a Flamethrower with a gray outfit. It emits a faint blue glow. * The Sleeter is the fourth event tower in the game. * The level 1-4 gun that the Sleeter wields is the ROBLOX gear "Freeze Ray". * People say that the Sleeter is a Soldier and a Cryo-Gunner combined. * Sleeter submitted name "Ice Soldier" by mungdawn Update History * (2/9/19) Sleeter was uploaded to the "Decals" section in Planet3arth's inventory. * (2/9/19) This tower was added into the game. * (2/18/19) Sleeter's permafrost slow effect was reduced to half its original strength and can no longer stack flame effect. Flamethrowers's and Hallowboomers's attacks can melt permafrost. * (3/31/19) Sleeter is now unobtainable. Media Icethrower.png|The unreleased "Icethrower", which the Sleeter appears to have replaced 6c34e552f1e30a6db5b810b0e5ffabef.png|Back Of Maxed Sleeter Sleeter5.png|Early Sleeter leak Category:Towers Category:Event Category:Winter Event Category:Burst Category:Single Category:Event Towers